My Uncle Vlad
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: complete What the? Vlad is Danny’s uncle. Yes, I’m high on caffeine tonight. Hey, this is your story though. Yeah, you heard me. Whatever the reviewers say, goes. Just send in the idea in the review and it will become part of the story. AU
1. Surprise!

Hey! This is my second Danny Phantom fic. My other one is a one-shot. Check out my profile and read it if you ever have the time. Well, I don't really have all of this story planned out yet so I'm gonna need a lot of help from everyone who reviews. I'm open to all ideas. Basically, the first chapter is mine; the rest is yours. Won't this be fun? I know it will be for me. As long as your idea goes along with the rest of the story, I'll try my best to use it. Okay, so on with the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman owns him, not me. Now where did I put that switch lives with Butch Hartman machine?

1

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny shot up in his seat at the sound of someone shouting his name. He looked up to find the source. Mr. Lancer was standing next to his desk. He was glaring angrily. Danny wiped the drool from his mouth and tried weakly to force a smile at Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I want to speak to you after class."

Danny sighed and looked away from the rest of the class. They were all staring at him and a few of them snickered. The bell rang and Danny slowly started packing up his stuff.

"See you at lunch," his friend Tucker said as him and Sam, their other Goth friend, left the room. Danny walked slowly up to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Sit down." Mr. Lancer motioned to a desk next to his. Danny slumped down in the desk. "Danny, that's the sixth time this week you've fallen asleep in my class."

"I-I can explain," stuttered Danny.

Mr. Lancer put his hand up motioning Danny to be quiet. "I'm sure you could," he said sarcastically, "but I would like to speak to your parents about this."

"What!"

_(He's a Phantom)   
(Danny Phantom)_

**_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen   
When his parents built a very strange machine   
It was designed to view a world unseen_**

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)   
_   
**_When it didn't quite work   
His folks, they just quit   
But then Danny took a look inside of it   
There was a great big flash   
Everything just changed   
His molecules got all rearranged!_**

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

**_When he first woke up   
He realized   
He had snow white hair   
And glowing green eyes   
He could walk through walls,   
Disappear, and fly!   
He was much more unique than the other guy! _**

It was then that he knew what he had to do   
He had to stop all the ghosts   
That were coming through   
He's here to fight   
For me and YOU!

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)   
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

**Gonna catch them all cuz he's** _Danny Phantom_

Danny walked up to his parents. They were working on a new invention in the lab. He thought about turning back and forgetting the whole thing but figured it would get a lot worse for him if he did.

"Uh, dad." Jack Fenton wheeled around and looked at Danny waiting for him to continue. "Mr. Lancer wants you to come in and speak with you tomorrow."

Danny's parents sighed and put down their invention. They turned and looked at Danny with a disappointed expression for what felt like the hundredth time that month.

"Not again, Danny," Maddie Fenton said. "How many times is this going to happen?"

Danny was about to say something when Jack spoke up. "Don't answer that Danny. Just go to your room."

Danny turned around and walked slowly up the stairs. He passed his sister Jazz on the way to his room but ignored the question she tried to ask him. This had happened so many times this month that it wasn't even funny. He had been trying to juggle school, ghost hunting, and anything else you could think of but was doing so unsuccessfully. He was always tired. Lately, he had been making rude remarks to anyone who tried to talk to him, even Tucker and Sam. His temper had been so bad lately that he had almost used his ghost powers on Dash in the middle of the lunchroom while everyone was watching. He had earned the label as freak because he had been so mad that his eyes started glowing bright green. He had tried unsuccessfully to cover it.

He was lying on his bed thinking of what to do when a blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth. He just barely resisted cursing and got up.

"I'm going ghost," he said. (Who else thinks that battle cry is cheesy?) Two blue rings formed around his middle and went in opposite directions. His jet-black hair turned snow white and glowing green eyes replaced his sky blue ones. His clothes tightened and became a black lab suit with white on it. He went intangible and flew out the roof just as his parents came in.

"I am the box ghost!"

"I really don't have time for you," Danny said annoyed. Without even getting into a fighting position, Danny got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked up the box ghost in a bright flash of light. He landed in front of the house and changed back to normal. He could see his breath but figured it was the cold air and went inside. The ghost that was watching him flew away.

888888888

The alarm clock blared in Danny's ears. He reached over and tried to slam it but his arm went straight through it. He groaned and sat up throwing the alarm clock on the floor. His stomach growled loudly. He hadn't even been allowed to come down to dinner when his parents had found out he wasn't in his room. He looked forward to breakfast so he quickly dressed. Jazz was the only one in the kitchen.

"Where's mom and dad," Danny asked her curiously.

"They went to meet Mr. Lancer or did you forget?"

He hadn't forgotten but he didn't think they would go this early. He sighed and bolted down his breakfast so he wouldn't be here when they got back. He ran out the door leaving Jazz to do the dishes again.

At school, Danny met up with Tucker and Sam. They walked together to Mr. Lancer's class. He was just dismissing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. They didn't look very happy. They saw him coming and walked over to him.

"Well?" Danny asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We've been talking for awhile and there is only one thing we could come up with," Maddie said.

"And that would be?" Danny asked fearing the worst. Tucker and Sam looked just about as nervous as Danny.

"You're going to go live with my brother for a year." Danny tried to say something but Jack held his hand up so he could continue. "He's very sophisticated and very smart and we think it would be best if you lived with him for awhile. We've already talked it over with him and he says he'd be happy to let you stay with him."

"Well, what if I don't like him?" Danny asked.

"But you do like him. You've already met him and you seemed to like him pretty well."

"Wait a second," Danny said. "I didn't even know I had an uncle. How could I have already met him?"

"Well, your father and uncle never got along very well," Maddie said, "so they often pretended they didn't know each other."

"Okay, so if I've met him, who is he?"

"Vlad Masters."

Danny's face was drained of all color and he looked helplessly to his friends for support but they had already gone. His parents left him standing in the middle of the hallway. He nearly fainted and probably would have if Mr. Lancer hadn't yelled at him again.

88888888888

Okay, so how was that? I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay! Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, any ideas I get from signed reviews, I'll be sure to mention you at either the beginning or the end of the chapter you gave me the idea for. Well, I guess that's all. No, wait, there's one more thing. Be sure to tell me who you want that mystery ghost to be. Review and send in the ideas cuz you won't want to see it if it's done completely my way.


	2. Vlad

Wow, I didn't think my story would be such a hit. This is the first fanfic I've ever written that people actually liked. I was so happy that I just had to start the next chapter. First though, I want you to tell me why you decided to read this story so maybe I can use that on my next story. Ok, so first let's go over my reviews.

Kaliann: Actually I had planned a lot of what you said. He probably will enjoy it at Vlad's but not at first, you know. I will try and add something about them respecting Danny too.

Blossoming Orange Rose: Yeah, he might have to convince him to let him train him (wow that was confusing) even if he does enjoy it later. As for Paulina being the mystery ghost, I'm gonna let the reviewers vote on that. Oh, and I can't wait to see that episode.

Keri2004: Thank you for those kind words. Keep with the story and offer any advice you have.

ZAGRH8R: He's Jack's brother. You think that's disturbing? Well, think about if he was Maddie's brother. He loves her after all. Well, that would make him her brother-in-law but still. You get what I'm saying?

Albinoghostgirl04: Do you like to torture people? I don't know if he'll abuse him but he might make him kind of a slave in the beginning.

Well, that's all the reviews for now. Keep in mind that I wrote the responses before I even had the idea for thethis chapter so I might use some of the things. Maybe... well, here goes nothing...hopefully.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own him. I really don't. I can prove it. My name's not Butch Hartman.

2

Danny was lying with his head down on the lunch table. He hadn't said a word to anyone since he had heard the news about having to go to Vlad's. Sam and Tucker had been trying desperately to cheer him up but even though they didn't know Vlad, they knew enough about him to know there was nothing they could say or do to cheer Danny up right now. There was nothing they could say and nothing Danny could do. His parents had made it very clear that their minds had been made up and nothing was going to change it. He would either have to go to Vlad's or die and right now, he was kinda hoping for the second one. He knew there was nothing he could do though and there wasn't enough time to think of anything. This would be his last day of school. Tomorrow he would pack and then he would leave the next day.

"Danny," Sam said quietly. He didn't even look up. She sighed and went back to her food. She didn't want to start something like what had happened on the way to lunch.

**Flashback**

_The bell rang and Danny, Sam, and Tucker came slowly out of class. They were trying to cheer Danny up with no luck._

_Danny opened his locker so forcefully he almost broke the door off. Dash just happened to walk by when Danny was at his worst mood. News had gotten around fast that Danny was leaving though no one could figure out how anyone heard about it._

_"Hey Fentino!" Dash yelled at Danny. "Heard you're leaving. Guess I'll have to find a new punching bag. How about one of your little girlfriends?"_

_Tucker looked super annoyed and Sam blushed slightly. Danny slammed his locker shut without ever looking up. Dash looked a little startled at Danny's reaction but quickly recovered. Danny looked at Dash but quickly walked by him pushing him in the nearest locker. Sam and Tucker were shocked but not nearly as shocked as Dash. Dash had avoided Danny after that._

**End Flashback**

Sam couldn't resist smiling at the memory. Danny had given Dash a taste of his own medicine. Her smile quickly faded though when the bell rang. Danny put his untouched tray in the trash while Sam and Tucker followed behind. They had given up trying to cheer him up. There was absolutely nothing they could do.

88888888

After the last bell had rang, Danny went to clean out his locker. He had never noticed how much of a mess it was until now. He sighed and got to work now regretting he had been acting so sour towards Sam and Tuck. They could've helped him but they had gone home. He was glad they were going to help him pack tomorrow after school though. It was going to take all day even with their help.

He went through every piece of trash and other junk he had separately, trying to decide what to keep and throw away. He found a lot of stuff he didn't even know he had put in there.

Once his locker was spotless, he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for home. He walked as slowly as he could. He didn't want to face his parents right now. He was super mad at them. There didn't seem to be any hesitation in this choice. It made him wonder how much they really cared about him.

Jazz smiled weakly at him as he went up the stairs to his room. He didn't return the smile. He dropped his bag on his bed and sat down. He looked around at all the stuff he'd have to pack.

He stayed in his room all night and didn't even come down for dinner. Two nights in a row he'd missed dinner but he didn't really care.

88888888

Sam and Tuck came up to help Danny pack after school. He had already packed three suitcases but still had two more to fill.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said. "So how's the packing coming along?"

"I have more stuff than I thought," Danny replied. His friends were glad to see he was in a slightly better mood than yesterday. He still wasn't in a very good mood though but at least he would talk to them and even smiled a few times.

"Man, Danny," Sam said, "I think you have more stuff in your room than me and that's saying something."

"Like father like son I suppose, right Danny?" Tuck said.

"I guess so," Danny said. He was feeling a lot better though he really couldn't explain why. He was still upset about going to live with Vlad but it really didn't bother him too much anymore. He had a good time with his friends and tried not to think about whether or not he'd ever see them again.

88888888

The alarm clock blared in his ears though not as loud as usual for all the tape covering it that had been used to fix it. Danny knocked it on the floor and it immediately stopped. He dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed.

After breakfast, Sam and Tuck were waiting outside for him. His dad was packing the last of his bags into the Fenton RV. Danny made a quick check to make sure the Fenton Thermos was with his stuff.

Now for the time he had most dreaded...good-byes. First was Tucker.

"Bye man," Tuck said. "I'm really gonna miss you." After a second's hesitation, they hugged for a second. Now for Sam.

She didn't say anything and they quickly hugged.

Now it was Maddie's turn to talk. Her and Jazz weren't coming with them.

"Don't worry Danny," she said. "We're going to be up to visit at least once every month." She turned her attention to Sam and Tuck. "And you're welcome to come with us when we do." They nodded and Jack started up the RV.

Danny climbed in the RV and waved at his friends and family one last time. Jack stepped on the acceleration and they sped off down the road.

888888888

After a long drive, the mansion, which looked more like a castle, finally came into view. Danny was surprised to feel a burst of excitement as they came closer.

They drove through the gate and up to the door. Vlad was standing in the shadows, waiting.

Jack jumped out of the car and grabbed three of the bags at once. He carried them inside leaving Danny and Vlad alone for a few minutes. Danny glared at Vlad, the sudden burst of excitement gone. Vlad just chuckled.

"You're going to have a good time here this year, nephew."

Danny gulped.

8888888888

Whew, that was pretty long. At least it was for me. I usually write pretty short chapters. Usually they're only about 600 words long. Well, anyway, I want all you reviewers to vote on something. Do you want the mystery ghost to be Paulina or someone else? That said, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry if it seems boring right now. It'll get interesting now that he's at Vlad's. Stay tuned. Bye!


	3. Exploring

Yay! I'm so happy. Look at my precious reviews. No one's ever enjoyed my stories this much before. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble so let me just respond to my wonderful reviewers and I'll start the story.

SawCyn-wroteSin: I might come read your fic if it has Vlad in it.

FicFan: Well, I guess she could invent something to help him but that would just ruin the story. I had to get him to Vlad's some way. Besides Vlad talked them into it.

Rachel Ember: I'm glad you like it so much. I think Sam being a ghost is way too overused but there's nothing wrong with making a new character or just making it Paulina.

InuPhantom: Here's the next chapter for you since you like it so much.

Albinoghostgirl04: Freaky but cool, right?

A random reader called nomi: Maybe not world domination but...

Okie dokie then. I think that's everyone. Shall we get started? I say so! Let's go!

DISCLAIMER: What do I have to do to prove to you that I don't own him?

3

Vlad chuckled at the fear he saw in Danny's eyes. Danny tried to avoid eye contact with him, feeling a bit ashamed for being so scared, but then again, Vlad was the only ghost he couldn't defeat and now he had to live with him for a whole year. (I love long sentences, don't you?)

Vlad grabbed Danny's other two bags as Jack came back out.

"Well, Danny," Jack said, "I guess I'll see you next month." He pulled Danny into a hug that nearly broke every bone in his body.

Jack climbed into the RV and without even looking back, sped off into the horizon.

Vlad snapped his fingers and four ghosts came down. Two of them grabbed Danny's remaining bags while the other two snapped two glowing green bracelet things on Danny's wrist. He looked to Vlad for an explanation.

"Those bracelets are specially designed to keep your powers in check," he explained. "You can still use your powers, but only when I allow you to."

Danny's face fell. These bracelets completely destroyed every plan he had thought of for escape. There was nothing he could do now but follow Vlad inside.

He immediately noticed something was different. Ghosts were flying everywhere. (Before anyone asks, the ghosts were invisible while Jack was inside but he's too stupid to have noticed them anyway.)

"I find using ghosts as servants is much more reasonable than humans," Vlad said.

Vlad led Danny to the room where he had stayed the last time he'd been here. All five of his bags were on the bed. Vlad gave him some quick rules, the last of which surprised Danny greatly.

"I'll leave you to unpack. Just make yourself at home and I'll call you when it's time for dinner. You may go anywhere but the lab. And last, if any of the ghosts try to hurt you, inform me immediately."

Danny couldn't help but smile. He tried not to but he smiled anyway. () Vlad turned and left the room, hiding his own smile.

8888888 (I was gonna end it here, but that's too short so on with the story.)

Danny walked through the lonely mansion with the only action coming from the occasional ghost whizzing by. He had been walking around for two hours but had only explored a small part of the mansion. He had spent awhile in each room though. He had only seen Vlad twice while exploring. The second time he had run across him, Vlad had told Danny he should check out the attic. He was on his way there now.

He came to a door and stopped. He pushed it open and was faced with a tall, dusty staircase. He took one step and it creaked loudly. He continued climbing the long stairs. He pushed open the door at the top and stepped into the dusty, dark mess.

8888888

Ow, ow, ow. I never meant to end here but I just got stung by a scorpion and it's not so easy to type with a swollen arm. Especially since I have to keep ice on it. I'll write more as soon as my arm gets better. See ya soon...ow, I hope.


	4. I'm baaaaack!

Woo-hoo! I'm finally back! Sorry but I don't have the next chapter ready yet. I just wanted to tell you why I disappeared for so long. My brother pretty much destroyed the computer and it's finally fixed. The next chapter should be up within in the week. See ya soon.


	5. Ch 3 continuation

This is gonna disappoint some of you with how short this chapter is but I explain it at the end so please don't be mad. :Gets on knees and starts begging reviewers: Anyway lets go over my reviews. If I forget someone please don't be mad. I'm not sure where I left off with them.

Robin93: Oh no, I hope this short chapter doesn't kill you cuz I need reviewers.

Lateraina Wolf: Being pen pals would be awesome. Can you email me cuz my stupid computer won't let me see your profile so I can't get your email address. My email address is on my profile. Oh, and it doesn't matter how long it took before you reviewed my story as long as you did.

Purrbaby101: I'm glad you like it.

Dannys-Ghostly-Girl: My friend killed it but thank you for your concern.

Jessie giles 1313: I didn't memorize the theme song just for the fanfic. I already knew it. And please stop calling me little missy. That's what my grandma calls me.

HarrySlytherin son: I love Vlad and Danny stories too. That's why I'm writing this.

Whew, I thought they'd never end. I think the review responses are longer than the actual chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter.

88888888

Danny walked into the attic slowly, dust flying up with every step. He stopped and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. His eyes scanned the room for a lightswitch. He saw one near the door and stumbled over to it. It didn't come on.

"Great. Just great," Danny said bitterly. He stumbled toward the only window in the room but tripped and got a face full of dust. He coughed as he got to his feet. He cursed as he found his way back to the staircase.

"I'll come back later with a flashlight," he said as he shut the door behind him. He never noticed the girl watching him. She smiled and flew out through the roof.

888888888888

This is where the last chapter was originally supposed to end. Hmm… I guess I could've finished typing it but my arm was really hurting and I wasn't about to ask my brother to finish typing it for me. I'm starting to ramble so I'm just gonna go start the next chapter. It should be up by Wednesday. Hopefully…


	6. The Mystery Ghost Revealed

Hey, I'm back. If this chapter seems weird or choppy or something like that it's because I really had no idea what I was going to write about. Normally, I have some kind of vague idea what's going to be in the chapter but I don't even no as I'm writing this author's note. Can you tell I'm stalling? I think it's pretty obvious so I'm gonna stop now. Well, besides having no idea what to write, my mouse isn't working so I may have a little trouble with this chapter so if it's late, you know why. Anyway, I'm sure your tired of listening to me so I'm just gonna go over my reviews and start the chapter.

InuPhantom: I'm glad I'm back too. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you.

Mcrystal: Sorry that you don't like short chapters. They're gonna be kinda short till I get going again.

Purrbaby101: You'll find out who the mysterious ghost is in this chapter.

KaliAnn: I've never been good at writing long chapters but I'm making them as long as I can.

That's all the reviews for now so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

88888888

Danny closed the door and went to explore the remaining rooms. He passed a couple of ghosts on the way to the next room. To his surprise, they stopped and bowwed as he passed. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

The next door he found looked like it hadn't been used in a while. He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. It was another dark, messy room. Not feeling like stumbling around in the darkness again, he closed the door and walked on.

As he walked down the hall, the girl ghost popped her head through the door he had just closed. She watched as he went into another room. She followed silently behind.

8888888

Vlad was walking around so he could occasionly check on Danny. He watched as he came out of the attic covered from head to toe in dust. He walked a little ways down the hall keeping his eye on Danny. He smiled as he saw two ghosts bow to him. As Danny came out of the next room, he saw a girl ghost stick her head through the door. He smiled again as she followed after Danny.

He left Danny to his exploring as he went to see that dinner was being prepared. He wanted Danny to feel at home. He wanted to give him no reason to feel like going home. He may have forced him to come here, but he wanted him to choose to stay on his own. Vlad's thoughts were, if he made Danny want to stay a year, he might want to stay longer. After he stayed longer, he might want to stay even longer, and eventually, he may never want to go home. He wanted Danny to stay under his training forever.

8888888

Danny was beginning to get the feeling that he was being followed. He had been trying to ignore the feeling but it kept nagging at the back of his mind. He tried to tell himself it was just the ghostly servants but he just kept having a strange feeling it wasn't a servant.

"Is someone there?" he asked as he turned around. He saw something dash into a nearby room. He ran over and cracked open the door.

"Is someone in here?" he asked the darkness. He heard something fall over on the other side of the room. He tiptoed slowly to the source of the noise. A book had fallen off a shelf.

"Books don't fall on their own," Danny said to himself.

While he was thinking to himself, the girl ghost crept up silently behind him. She picked up a sheet and threw it on Danny's head. He practically jumped through the roof and she couldn't resist laughing any longer.

Danny looked behind him after he got the sheet off his head and saw a girl ghost laughing at him. He figured that's who had been following him.

"So you think that's funny?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Yes," she said after she got her breath. She burst out laughing again.

Danny smiled somewhat of an evil grin and picked up a dusty cushion. He hit the ghost girl with it before she had the chance to go intangible. She looked stunned but quickly recovered. She picked up a dusty cushion and threw it at Danny. He tried to throw it back but it went right through her. She frowned and then looked like she had an idea. Two purple rings flew around her body and she turned into a human.

"You're a halfa too!" Danny said, shocked.

"Of course," she said calmly. "I already know you are in case you're wondering. I'm training here with Vlad too. He's very nice. Now, think fast."

She threw another cushion at him before he could process everything she had just told him. He coughed and threw it back and before they knew it, a war got under way.

8888888

Vlad was looking around for Danny to call him for dinner but couldn't find him anywhere. He stopped to ask a ghost if he had seen him but suddenly heard laughter. It was coming from a room at the end of the hallway. He stepped inside and the laughter stopped. The two kids looked at him and smiled but he couldn't see it through all the dust. Danny and Chloe, the other halfa, were completely covered with dust. They waited for him to say something.

"Dinner's ready," was all he could think of to say. He turned his back to leave the room. Danny and Chloe looked at each other and smiled evil grins, then threw all the cushions at Vlad and burst out laughing on the floor.

88888888

Okay, that's all for now. Yep, after such a long wait that's all you get. I hope you don't mind that I added an original character but I find it to be really boring when they don't have anyone to talk to. The reason I made it a girl isn't so they can fall in love either. It's just, you know, in the show there's two halfas and they're both boys so I felt like making a girl halfa. I can make them fall in love if you want me to but if you don't, I'll try my best to keep them as just good friends but I would like to see Sam's reaction if Danny did fall in love with Chloe. Oh well, it's your vote. I'm gonna start on the next chapter as soon as I have any clue what I'm gonna write about. (Have you ever noticed I use the word "gonna" a lot?) Anyway, see ya soon. No wait, there's one more thing. I was gonna (see I used it again) delete this story but since this is like my most popular story I got the strength to finish it. I never finish my fanfics but since I had reviews even when I wasn't updating it, and they're all nice reviews, and they're not just from my friends at school, I decided I would keep writing and now I plan to make this a long story. I mean, it does take place over a time span of one year. Isn't that supposed to make it long? Wow, that was a really long author's note. Okay, bye for real this time. No, wait a second. Just kidding. Bye!


	7. Huge surprise

Yippee, I'm back and hyper! This chapter really isn't as long as it seems cuz most of the chapter is Chloe's profile. I promise I'm gonna make the next chapter a minimum of 2000 words and that's very hard for me cuz I just can't write long chapters. I think the longest chapter I've ever wrote was like 1300 words long. Anyway, if it takes a while to get the next chapter up, you know why, but I promise it will be the longest chapter I've ever written. Oh yeah, and I can't do any review responses this chapter cuz my computer won't let me get to my reviews and I already deleted all the emails but I'll respond to them as soon as it lets me get them. Does anyone actually even read the review responses? There's no point in me doing them if no one is going to read them. Anyway, on with the next short chapter. I've lost count of what chapter I'm on so here's whatever chapter.

8888888888

Dinner was silent for the most part except for the coughing from the dust. Danny felt uneasy sitting so close to Vlad. Chloe seemed fine sitting next to someone so evil.

(Ok, so I need to describe Chloe but I'm not good at having the characters describe other characters so I'm just going to describe her real quick. Here's a profile I made of her:

Name: Chloe

Age: 14

Status: halfa

Height: a couple of inches shorter than Danny

Weight: who cares (she's skinny though)

Description: waist length black hair, silver eyes, always wears blue jeans, almost always wears a pink shirt, always wears rose earrings

Ok, so that's Chloe's profile, now here's her profile when she "goes ghost".

Name: Phantom Rose (but they'll usually call her Chloe or Phantom)

Age: 14

Status: halfa

Height: same

Weight: does a ghost have a weight?

Description: waist length white hair, lavender eyes, black outfit similar to Danny's but with a purple rose on the chest and purple wherever there's white on Danny's, still wears rose earrings

Ok, so there's her profile. Now if anyone asks what she looks like I'll…I'll…Well, I won't really do anything. Now I'm sure you're ready to get back to the story, so here it is.)

While he ate, Danny tried to find some sort of resemblance between Jack and Vlad, but with no luck. If no one had told him, he would have never been able to guess they were related.

Danny suddenly realized he was the only one slouching. He straightened up a little. Chloe glanced over at Danny and noticed his uneasiness. She smiled at him when looked her way. She didn't want him feeling uneasy. She wanted him to stay as much as Vlad did. Maybe more. She'd been lonely for a long time.

Later after Danny had finished eating and had taken a shower, he sat in his room in his pajamas. He was reading a letter he had found in his suitcase. It was from Sam.

8888888

Dear Danny,

I hope things won't be too difficult for you living there. I know you can defeat Vlad if you ever have to fight him. I thought it was mean of your parents to send you away that fast and without any hesitation but I guess they thought what they were doing was for the best.

Anyway, the reason I'm writing this letter is to tell you something I really don't think I could've said to your face. I've noticed it more now than ever. Danny, I love you. I don't know if you love me back, but I hope so. I'm really going to miss you.

With love, Sam

88888888

Danny smiled as he lay the letter down. Chloe came in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head.

"You seem happy" she said. Danny tried to hide the letter but Chloe saw. She snatched it from him and began reading. He tried to grab it from her, but she went intangible and he fell on the floor.

"Aww…How sweet!" Chloe said while giggling. "Danny's got a girlfriend! Danny's got a girlfriend!"

"Give that back," Danny said angrily as he snatched the letter from Chloe. He put the letter back in his suitcase and sat back down on the bed.

"Lighten up," Chloe said. "You know I'm just messin' with ya. So do you like her back? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Uh, how much sugar have you had lately?" Danny asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chloe asked as she danced around a little.

"No reason."

Chloe talked to Danny awhile about what kind of training he would be doing while he was there. Danny couldn't help but feel excited. Who wouldn't?

After a while, Vlad came in to tell them to go to bed so they would be rested up for training. Danny still wanted to talk to Chloe about the training but she got up as soon as Vlad left.

"Hey Chloe," Danny said as Chloe was going out the door.

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't get this weird feeling when Vlad is around?"

"Why would I? He's my dad."

She smiled one last time and left for her room.

88888888

I'm sorry but I can't go any farther than this at the moment. I need to have a vote before I can continue. If you want Vlad to be Chloe's real father, put a 1 at the end of review. If you want Chloe to have been adopted by Vlad, put a 2 at the end of the review. If I don't get at least five votes, I can't continue the story. So unless you want the story deleted, vote. I can't write the next chapter without the votes so the sooner you vote, the sooner I can get the next chapter up. I really hope you vote cuz this is the first story I've ever enjoyed writing. Please, please, please vote! Oh and anyone who wants to help with the story can email me anytime. My email address is in my profile but for those of you who are too lazy to go there it's I don'tknow iftheemails gonnastay there whenI upload so if it doesn't, just go to my profile. Email me anytime. I love getting emails especially ones helping me with my fanfictions. See ya next chapter and don't forget to vote.


	8. Cousin

For all of those who thought I had abandoned this story, shame on you. Don't you have any trust in me? I was out of ideas and couldn't think of anything to write so my friend gave me an idea. I didn't use it, but parts of the beginning of this chapter are from part of her idea. By the way, her penname is Lateraina Wolf. I reread my story and an idea sorta just struck me. I don't know how good it'll be, but hey, at least I'm updating. Now for the results of the voting. Including all votes that were given in email rather than a review, one won. So Vlad is Chloe's real dad. It actually turned out a tie, and I had to ask one of my friends to vote so it won by one vote. I know in the last chapter I promised you a really long chapter, but I don't know if I can do that right now. I mean, I just started writing again with an idea I'm still trying to figure out. I promise though that there will be one long chapter somewhere in this story even if it has to be the last chapter. I think I'm gonna stop talking now before the author's note gets longer than the actual chapter. I've done that before. Well, here's the chapter you waited nearly five months for. Hope it's not too bad.

8888888

Danny sat on his bed in shock for a second before he sprinted over to the door. He ran outside looking for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Chloe!" he called to no luck. The idea of Vlad being Chloe's dad was unimaginable.

"What are you yelling about, Daniel?"

Danny looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Vlad. He was staring at Danny, waiting for an answer.

"You're, you're not Chloe's dad, are you?" Danny asked.

He expected to see a look of confusion, accusation, something, but Vlad mearly continued to stare at Danny in silence.

"Is she your daughter or not?" Danny asked growing impatient.

"It's late," Vlad said. "You should get to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Answer my question!" Danny nearly yelled. Vlad responded by turning his back and beginning to walk away.

"And try and be quiet," he said as he turned the corner and went out of sight.

Danny sighed, then yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He went into his room and lay down on the bed, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. He just had to know if what Chloe said was true.

He eventually fell into a light sleep.

8888888

"Please! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I? I trusted you, and you turned your back on me."

"Listen, it wasn't me! It was-"

"Stop hiding behind your lies! I know it was you!"

"Danny, I swear I'm telling the truth! I didn't do anything! It was-"

Danny awoke from his dream. His alarm clock buzzed in his ear. He reached over and knocked it off the table. It immediately stopped. He turned over trying to remember his dream.

"You know, the thing about alarm clocks is, they do have an off button."

Danny turned over and saw Chloe at the door. She walked over and picked up his alarm clock. Danny became uninterested and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Chloe noticed and twisted a knob on the back of the alarm clock. She set it right next to Danny's ear and quickly covered her ears. After a few seconds, the alarm clock went off. Danny's eyes shot open, and he quickly threw the alarm clock across the room.

"Time to get up," Chloe said happily as though nothing had happened. Danny glared up at the smiling girl, but she only smiled harder. "So are you ready for training? How good are you? Do you think you could beat me? I know you can't beat Daddy, and I doubt you could beat me."

Danny was suddenly fully awake when she had said 'Daddy'. He had completely forgotten about last night. Everything came rushing back to him in one split second.

"Is he really your dad?" Danny asked slightly hoping it wasn't true.

"Of course, silly," Chloe said casually as though it wasn't any big news. "Why else would I have said it?"

"As a joke," Danny said. He still couldn't believe it. He kept trying to convince himself that she was joking. Vlad, a dad? No way! It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be true.

"What? Do you not like having me as a cousin or something?" Chloe questioned.

"It's not that, it's just, well, never mind."

Chloe tilted her head like a confused puppy. She looked at Danny with questioning eyes. Danny, unsure of what to say at this point, stood up and stretched.

"I need to get dressed now," he said to Chloe.

"Leaving," Chloe said. She turned and skipped out of the room, back in her happy mood. "Meet you for breakfast." She closed the door, and Danny could hear her singing as she skipped to breakfast.

888888888

Danny was beginning to wonder if his sanity would hold up during his stay here as he watched Chloe flying as fast as she could around the backyard.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Chloe yelled to Danny. Danny smiled and flew quickly after her. It was only a few minutes before he caught up to her. "No fair!"

"What are you talking about fair for?" Danny asked. "You're the one who got a head start."

"Lot of good that did," Chloe said in a voice that sounded like a small child who had been denied a cookie. She looked around the yard. Suddenly, she smiled her evil grin which could only mean she was ploting something against Danny. She purposely slowed down.

"Getting tired already?" Danny said in a mocking voice as he looked behind him at Chloe. She only smiled which made Danny nervous. She seemed to be looking beyond him. He quickly looked forward, and before he even had the chance to go intangible, he smacked face first into a tree. Chloe burst out laughing as Danny fell to the ground.

Danny hit the ground and lay with his eyes closed for a second, not wanting to see Chloe. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell a shadow fell across him. He opened his eyes and saw Vlad standing above him. It was hard to notice, but he was smiling.

"Let's get started shall we," Vlad said.

88888888

Danny lay in his bed, stiff and aching all over. Right now he just wanted to lay there and never get up, but that quickly became an unavailable option as Chloe came into the room.

"I told you you couldn't beat me," Chloe said happily as she bounced on her toes. Danny just groaned in response. He wondered how she could be so hyper all of the time. "Aww, is little Danny tired? Too bad, more training tomorrow. You're gonna have to toughen up, or I'm going to beat you every single day. That'd be fun for me, but it wouldn't help you any."

Danny laid an arm over his eyes and groaned again. Chloe got the picture and left. Danny quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

888888888

one month later

"Wake up, lazy bum," Chloe said in Danny's ear. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the cousin he had been cursed to spend a year with. He closed his eyes. "Wake up!" Chloe yelled in his ear.

"Alright," Danny said, "I'm getting up."

"We're having so much fun!" Chloe said happily. "We can do this every single day until we're both stronger than Daddy!"

"I only plan on staying here a year," Danny said as he rubbed his eyes. "I doubt that's enough time to get stronger than Vlad. He's trained for twenty years."

"You could stay longer," Chloe said hopefully.

"I told you, I only plan on staying one year."

"But why?" Chloe said like a little kid. "It gets so lonely here with just me and Daddy. I thought you liked it here. Plus, it took all that work to get you here in the first place."

It took a moment for what Chloe had just said to register in his mind. He looked at her. She had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"What exactly did you mean by the work it took to get me here?"

8888888

Yay! Me finished another chapter. And it only took five months. Sam, Tuck, and his parents shall visit him in the next chapter. What will happen? Nobody knows. Seriously, I don't even know. I didn't write the training scene cuz I have no idea what he should learn. So everybody tell me something you want him to learn. I'll see you in another five months. Just kidding! Er, hopefully I am. Bye! No, wait, two things left to say. First, to sevkitty. I only just read your review so I guess your vote doesn't count, but that's a good thing cuz it woulda made it a tie again. Second, advice to you all. Never sing and paint at the same time unless you want a paint fume headache. Owie, my head. Bye!


	9. Evil Danny?

Guess who's back! I found out something tonight. I can only write this story when I'm hyper so I had to eat a peanut butter and caramel sandwhich to get hyper enough to write more. Mmm, peanut butter and caramel. You know, I had something planned out with that dream from the last chapter, and I completely forgot what it was. Guess that's the bad side to being hyper while writing. I'm dissappointed in the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I mean, I would think that a story that was getting a lot of good reviews would get even more reviews after finally updating after five months. Thank you to the loyal reviewers who never gave up on me. I guess you wanna read more now, don't you? Okay, I guess I can stop talking now. Enjoy!

88888888

Last time

"You could stay longer," Chloe said hopefully.

"I told you, I only plan on staying one year."

"But why?" Chloe said like a little kid. "It gets so lonely here with just me and Daddy. I thought you liked it here. Plus, it took all that work to get you here in the first place."

It took a moment for what Chloe had just said to register in his mind. He looked at her.

She had her hand clasped over her mouth.

"What exactly did you mean by the work it took to get me here?"

8888888

Chloe stared wide eyed at Danny, her hand still clasped tight over her mouth.

"What did you mean?" Danny said getting up from the bed, his anger growing with every second she remained silent.

She gulped and slowly started backing up. Before Danny could realize what had happened, she turned and sprinted out of the room. Danny quickly gave chase. He chased her down the long hallway until she turned into a room. Danny followed close behind.

Danny came to a stop just inside of the room breathing heavily. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. His ghost sense went off.

"I know you're in here," he called to the seemingly empty room. All of the sudden, he heard a scream from near the back of the room. He ran to the source of the noise.

Chloe was rubbing her elbow and trying to kick loose the rope that had wound its way around her ankle. She stood up to find herself face to face with one angry ghost boy. She laughed nervously, but his expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Hey, aren't your friends coming here today?" Chloe asked nervously as she slowly creeped away from Danny. He followed her every move. "Maybe you should go get dressed. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to see you with bed hair, would ya?"

She laughed nervously again as she began to inch her way to the door. Danny predicted this and got between her and the door.

"What did you mean?" Danny asked again, his voice dripping with anger.

"You g-gotta understand, D-Danny," Chloe stuttered. "It was for your own good. I-I wasn't trying to make you mad."

"For my own good?" Danny asked. He laughed a somewhat evil laugh that startled Chloe. "Sounds more like you were doing it for your own gain."

"I-I wasn't, I swear," Chloe pleaded. Danny looked thoughtful for a second, always keeping his eyes on Chloe.

"I have to go get dressed now," he said after a minute, "but you will tell me what you did later."

"What if I don't want to tell you?" Chloe asked, unsure where the sudden burst of bravery had come from.

"You will."

With that, Danny turned and left the room, heading down the hallway back to his own room. Chloe let out a relieved sigh and slid to the floor.

"Danny is really scary when he's mad," Chloe said to herself. "Mental note, never make Danny mad."

88888888

"Oh, Daniel." Vlad's voice floated to Danny's room. He got up excitedly and headed for the front door. He smiled as he saw his family and two friends waiting for him by the door. He ran quickly to them.

His family gave him a hug all at the same time, Jack nearly lifting them all off the ground. Excitement quickly turned to nervousness as he saw Sam. They both blushed slightly. Danny broke the nervous moment by hugging Sam. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which caught everyone off guard.

"Bout time," Tuck said which caused them to blush harder. Danny tried to change the subject.

"You forgot to mention that I have a cousin, too," Danny said to his parents.

"We have a cousin?" Jazz asked.

"Daniel, where is Chloe?" Vlad asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Danny said. "I'm not speaking to her right now."

"Well, can you go find her anyway?" Vlad asked. Danny reluctantly nodded his head. His family and friends were already noticing his changed behavior. "Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, I'll show you to your rooms. Daniel, you may show your friends to their rooms after you find Chloe."

After Vlad had disappeared down one of the many halls of the castle, Danny, Sam, and Tuck went to look for Chloe.

"So how old is your cousin?" Tuck asked.

"Fourteen," Danny said as though he would rather be talking about anything else.

"It doesn't sound like you like her very much," Sam said. "Why not?"

"Well, apparently she's the reason I'm even here in the first place, but I didn't have time to find out what she did. I'm going to right now though."

He stopped outside Chloe's room, and without even bothering to knock, opened the door. First glance, it would seem that no one was in the room, but Danny knew better than that.

"I know you're in here, Chloe," Danny said.

Chloe suddenly became visible on the bed. Sam and Tucker jumped.

"She's a ghost!" Tucker said, surprised.

"What do you want?" Chloe spat out angrily at Danny remembering a second too late about her mental note not to make Danny angry.

"Vlad wants you."

Chloe reluctantly lifted herself up from the bed. She tried to walk past Danny as though she didn't see him, but he wasn't going to let her do that.

"But first, we need to have a little talk."

"Let me guess," Chloe said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "You want to continue your yelling from earlier."

"I guess if that's how you want to put it."

"Too bad. You just said I have to go see Daddy. Why don't you enjoy the time with your friends now, and you can yell at me later." She pushed past Danny who glared at her angrily, but didn't try to stop her this time. He watched as she disappeared around a corner.

"Come on," Danny said to his friends, "let's go to my room."

8888888

"Chloe!" Jack said excitedly as his neice entered the room. He was ready to talk to her about ghosts. "Do you know anything about ghosts?"

"Hi, Uncle Jack," Chloe said as though she would rather be anywhere but in the room with him. As she had lived with Vlad her whole life, she saw her uncle as somewhat uncivilized and a little creepy. "Hi, Aunt Maddie," she said in a much happier tone. She didn't see anything wrong with her aunt. She turned to her other cousin who she was meeting for the first time. 'I hope she's not like Danny,' she thought as she looked at the kind, smiling face of the red head. 'One is more than enough.'

88888888

Dinner had gone quiet smoothly, or as smooth as any dinner with this particular group of people could go.

After dinner, everyone was gathered in the living room. Vlad, Jack, and Maddie were, surprisingly, having a nice conversation. Jazz and Chloe were getting to know each other. Chloe quickly realized that Jazz wasn't anything like Danny at all. 'Why can't Danny be more like her?' Chloe thought as they began discussing psychology and related topics.

Danny, Sam, and Tuck were sitting in the corner playing cards. Sam and Tucker were trying their best to keep the conversation off of Chloe.

"So how have things been going here?" Sam asked. "He's not treating you too bad, is he?"

"Actually, all things considered," Danny said as he glanced at Chloe, "it's really not all that bad."

"Wait, rewind," Tucker said. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"If you think I said that it's not too bad here, then yes."

"It's starting to get late," Maddie said. "I think maybe we should call it a night."

"But we're having so much fun together," Chloe said, a touch of nervousness in her voice. "It won't hurt to stay up a little longer. I mean, it's not like we have anywhere to go tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Their conversation resumed.

"She's just trying to stall for time," Danny said angrily. "I don't see why. She knows she'll have to talk sooner or later. I would prefer sooner."

Tucker tried to think of a way to change the direction the conversation was going.

"So when exactly did you two, you know, get together?" Tucker asked which lead Danny's thoughts away from Chloe immediately. Sam and Danny blushed.

"You wanna show him?" Sam asked Danny nervously.

"Sure," Danny said. He reached into his front left pocket and pulled out the note. Sam gave him a funny look.

"You carry that around?" she asked. Danny blushed harder.

"Er, no, not usually. I just thought, you know, in case you wanted to show it to Tuck."

"Sure," Sam said obviously not believing a word he just said. Danny handed the note to Tucker, and immediately wished he hadn't. Tuck began teasing the both of them throughout the rest of their card game.

After another hour, everyone began to get tired. Chloe tried once again to get them to stay, but to no luck this time. Everyone headed off to their rooms.

Chloe tried to sneak into her room before Danny could catch up to her, but she was too slow. He stopped her just as she was about to go in.

"I think it's time we finished our talk now, don't you?" he asked in his new evil sounding tone of voice that was really freaking out Sam and Tucker.

"Not really, no," Chloe said hoping to get on his good side again.

"I do."

The four of them went inside Chloe's room. Chloe sat on her bed, Sam and Tuck sat down on the carpet, but Danny kept his position in front of the door.

"Start explaining," he said.

"Okay," Chloe said finally realizing there were no other way out of it. "It all started when-"

88888888

I think I'm getting better at writing, even if only by a little. You shoulda seen my first fanfic I ever wrote. It was horrible. And yet, it still somehow managed to get 72 reviews. Well, they were mostly from my friends. If anyone ever wants to see how much I've improved you'll find that story under the penname hpluvas. It's the Inuyasha one. I think you'll definitely notice an improvement. So how is everyone liking this one so far? I didn't actually plan for Danny to turn so evil, but I loved it when he was evil in Control Freaks so I decided he might slowly turn evil. But will he ever turn good again? Who knows. Not even me. By the way, I love that hit counter thing. Would you believe that from the time I posted the last chapter to this very moment, their have been nearly 200 hits on this story, and I have only received five reviews? Please people, if you read it, review it. I'll never get better without help and encouragement. Is it so much to ask for foryou to push the little purple button? It's not that hard, I promise. Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest addition to this story which by the way, is the 2000 word long chapter I promised you, and the longest chapter I have ever written. This is a historic moment. I'm so happy. Until next time, see ya! Bye!


	10. Truth revealed

Hey again! I'm writing this chapter while my crazy friend is sitting next to me singing country songs. She's very crazy, and I just gave her sugar. And get this, you'll never believe it, she doesn't like Danny Phantom. We must join together and force her to like it. "Just try and make me"-ash. Yeah, she just typed that while I'm trying to type. Crazy girl. I think I'm going to start typing now before she decides she wants to post more random messages in my fic. Okay, here it is. Prize to whoever can figure out what chapter this is. Help me, she's really, really hyper.

8888888

last time

The four of them went inside Chloe's room. Chloe sat on her bed, Sam and Tuck sat down on the carpet, but Danny kept his position in front of the door.

"Start explaining," he said.

"Okay," Chloe said finally realizing there were no other way out of it. "It all started when-"

8888888

"It all started when my mom died. I was real little so I don't remember her much, but Daddy was always busy, and I began to feel more and more lonely. I didn't have any friends, I mean, how could I? It's not like anyone ever comes here. Then Dad decided to have the college reunion here, but I was too shy to come down so I stayed in my room the whole time."

Danny started to ease up a little, but still kept his position in front of the door.

"How did your mom die?" Sam asked.

"Plane accident," was all Chloe said.

"Can you get to the point about how you got me here?" Danny asked impatiently.

"If you would just be patient," Chloe snapped at Danny. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the reunion. The night before the reunion, I heard a lot of commotion coming from just down the hall from my room. I turned invisible and went to see what was going on, and I saw none other than Danny Phantom fighting those old feather brains. Then I saw Dad come up and I followed you guys. You were fighting and Dad knocked you through the wall. Then, I saw you turn into my cousin. Vlad took you to your room, and I went back to mine before he noticed me."

"Okay, so you basically just told me everything I already know," Danny said growing more and more impatient.

"I'm getting there," Chloe said angrily. "If you would just stop interrupting me, I might be able to finish. Okay, so the next day, I was watching you and Dad in the lab. Of course, you don't want me to repeat everything I heard so I'll just go on to later. It was after the reunion, and I was sorta regretting not coming down cuz now I was feeling more alone than ever. I began sneaking around to find out more about you cuz Dad seemed so interested in you. I followed him when he went out to find you, and listened in when he was making plans to get you to join him. It was soon obvious that none of his plans were going to work, and he wouldn't listen to anything I ever suggested. By this time, I wanted you here as much as he did cuz I was so lonely so I decided I would take things into my own hands."

Danny looked up now. She was getting to the part he had been waiting for.

"I spied on you for awhile and noticed that you were already slacking in school because of the ghost attacks on your town so I decided I would just help you along. I talked several ghosts into going to Amity Park and fighting you. Of course, you quickly became tired with fighting nearly twenty-four seven, and you began to slack off in your work. You were always falling asleep in class, and your parents were getting angry with you. Dad, at this time, was beginning to start a new plan to get you here. I happened to mention that I had made a visit to Amity Park earlier and saw you. He asked about you so I just told him the truth, that you were slacking in school, and your parents were getting upset. Sometime in that conversation, I may have mentioned something about how much better you might do in school if you stayed here awhile. And I may have mentioned something about your parent-teacher meeting, and that your parents were trying to find some way to help you improve in school. As expected, Dad took the bait and gave Uncle Jack a call. You know what happens from there. Everyone took the bait, and now I'm not lonely anymore. And you get to train and become stronger so everybody wins."

"Everybody wins?" Danny asked. "I didn't want to come here. How is that winning?"

"Maybe you didn't want to come here at first, but you like it here now, don't you?" Chloe asked him. "I know you do. You were telling your friends that it wasn't so bad here."

"How did-"

"I have exceptionally good hearing," Chloe said before Danny could even get out his question. "Okay, I told you what happened so you can leave my room now."

"But-"

"You said explain, nothing more. I explained so get out of my room. I know you're going to thank me for this later though. Even if you always say you hate me and Dad, I know you're happy to be training here."

"I don't hate Vlad anymore," Danny said as they got ready to leave the room. "He's been nice to me ever since I got here. It's you I hate." Danny walked out of the room with Sam and Tucker close behind. Chloe fell back on her pillow with a sigh, happy that it was over, and she wouldn't have to face him anymore.

"What did I get myself into?" she said aloud to herself. She closed her eyes as Vlad flew out of the room, invisible, never having been noticed by anyone in the room.

'You may have ruined your plans, but you helped me greatly,' Vlad thought as he flew off to his own room.

88888888

Sorry that the chapter was sorta short, but it's really hard to write with this crazy chicken loving person singing and dancing to country songs and trying to type stuff while I'm trying to type. I thought it was a good place to end though so it's not really a problem. So now you know what Chloe has to do with Danny being there. What's next? Who knows. Have you noticed that a lot of the shows have a running gag in them? Like in The Million Dollar Ghost, the running gag was Danny and Jazz calling Jack by his first name repeated times. Well, this fic has a running gag in it. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can figure out the running gag. I guess that's all for now. See you next time. Bye!


	11. Fights, Fears, and Tears

Hey everyone! In case anyone cares where I've been (though I can't blame you if you don't) I had to get a new computer. Why? Well, instead of an answer, I'll give you some advice. When it starts lightning, get off the computer. Just a heads up, I'm not going to have much time to write anymore. School started a couple of weeks ago, and I'm already swamped with homework. I'm only in tenth grade, and I'm taking a college level class. I really dread college. I can't guarantee when I'll get every chapter up, but I'll do my best to keep it under a month. Okay, so I'm sure you're ready to get to the chapter, but I gotta mention one more thing. No one got the running gag. I can't believe it. Well, actually I can. It wasn't that noticeable, and it only happened three times. Are you ready for it? The running gag was how Danny never turned off the alarm clock. He always knocked it on the floor and broke it. I'll try and think of something else to get a dedicated chapter, but for now, I'm sure you want to read the chapter so here it is.

Head's up about this chapter: Danny becomes more evil and more Vlad like, and he says Uncle Vlad. Yay! Also, in this story, the movie never happened. This story is so old, Danny doesn't even have the D on his chest.

8888888

2 weeks later

"Danny!"

Chloe ran quickly down the hall after Danny. He continued to ignore her.

"Danny!" Chloe shouted after him. "For the millionth time, I'm sorry. Why don't you look at the positives?"

Danny suddenly stopped. Chloe nearly ran into him.

"Positives?" Danny asked. He turned to face Chloe. "What positives? I was taken away from my friends and family and sent to live with my worst enemy!"

"When you put it like that," Chloe mumbled quietly. "Umm, well, Dad isn't your worst enemy anymore."

"I meant you."

"You've changed a lot since you came here," Chloe said sadly. She gave Danny a look of pity. "And not for the better either."

"Why's that? Because I'm stronger than you now?"

"You're not stronger than me! I've been training my entire life! You are definitely not stronger than me!"

"We'll see," Danny said calmly as he changed to his ghost form.

"Why you," Chloe said angrily as she too changed to ghost form.

Neither halfa hesitated. Chloe sent a blast directly at Danny. He quickly put up a shield that easily blocked the blast. He yawned as if bored already.

"Is that the best you can do?" Danny said smugly. Chloe growled angrily.

Chloe readied herself to attack, but Danny was quicker. He split himself into four. Chloe stopped, startled.

"W-when did you learn that? I haven't even learned it yet!"

Danny smiled. "Uncle Vlad has been giving me extra training," one of the Danny's said. All four launched a different attack on Chloe. She tried to put up a shield but was too slow. The four attacks hit her full force at the same time. There was a flash of purple light as she turned human. She lay with her back against the wall, barely conscious.

"You stronger than me?" Danny asked as his clones came back to him. "I don't think so. And once I finish you off, I will be the only one left to train. Think of how much stronger I'll become."

Danny charged a powerful ghost ray. He raised his hand above his head, poised to strike. The intensity of the ray continued to grow more brightly. "Goodbye, cousin," Danny said through gritted teeth and an evil smile.

Chloe closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Danny. He was looking to Vlad who held his wrist tightly.

"Normally, I would encourage fighting," Vlad said, "but I can't let you hurt my daughter."

"Yes, sir," Danny said. He looked at Chloe, avoiding eye contact, and muttered bitterly, "Sorry."

Vlad released Danny and walked over to Chloe. He held out a hand to help her up. She refused.

"I can get up fine on my own," she said angrily as she knocked his hand away. She struggled to her feet and looked angrily at Danny. "You'll be sorry all right." She began limping toward her room, but stopped after a few steps. She glanced back at Danny. "I really pity you," she said in a tired, weak, barely audible voice. She limped the rest of the way to her room without looking back.

Once in her room, she sat down on her bed and sighed, then groaned in pain. She slowly and painfully lay down.

'The more Danny hates me,' Chloe thought, 'the more evil he becomes.' She grasped her stomach as a stabbing pain shot through it. It quickly passed, but a dull pain lingered throughout her entire body. 'I bet Dad knows it too. He'll do anything to make Danny exactly like him. I bet he's out there right now saying things to make Danny hate me even more.'

8888888

With Vlad and Danny

"You should be careful around her," Vlad said.

"Why?" Danny asked, finally able to look Vlad in the eyes.

"She may seem harmless, but she can hold a grudge for years."

8888888

2 Days Later

Danny was walking around looking for Chloe. He really didn't care what happened to her, but he hadn't seen her since the fight, and that made him uneasy. He passed two of the ghostly maids. He caught some of what they were saying.

"Did you hear?" one of them said. "Chloe came back from her trip today."

"Oh, yes," the other said. "I saw her. She looked so tired. It looks like she could just burst out crying at the drop of a pin."

"What trip?" Danny asked the gossiping women.

For a moment, it seemed as though the two would fly away scared. Word of Danny attacking Chloe had spread like a forest fire. Every ghost, save a few of the braver ones, now cowered in fear at the sight of Danny.

"Well?" Danny asked impatiently.

"She left about an hour after your fight. She said she needed a calmer place to think," the first ghost said.

"She also mentioned something about some kind of business she had to take care of," the second ghost said.

"You'd probably be better off asking her yourself," the first ghost said. "We must return to our work now." With that, they flew off as fast as they could.

Danny turned in the direction of Chloe's room. He had a few questions to ask her, but before he even had the chance to start down the hallway, a ghost stopped him. He stumbled over his words as though he was afraid of getting attacked. He tried to complete the entire sentence, but Danny couldn't make out a word of it so he simply said, "T-t-telephone." After delivering the message, he flew off screaming loudly.

Danny wasn't in the mood for casual chatting right now, and considered not answering and going straight to Chloe's room. He pondered this for a moment, but ended up going to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to be on the phone right now.

"Danny." It was Jazz, and she sounded teary.

"Is something wrong, Jazz?" Danny asked now forgetting that he didn't even want to be on the phone in the first place.

"I-it's Sam," she said choking on tears. She was regretting making the decision to tell Danny the news.

"Did something happen to Sam?" Danny asked getting a bit frantic.

"S-she's in … the … hospital."

"What happened?" Danny asked, now past frantic.

"She … can't really remember. S-she's a little out of it though. She muttered something about a ghost when we went to see her, but she may have just been speaking nonsense." She paused to let Danny take the news in. "Mom and Dad are already on their way up to get you. They said to pack your bags. You're staying home. They said that if ghosts are starting to attack people for no reason, and they met that mean ghost at the reunion, they would rather have you at home."

"Oh, okay," was all Danny could say at this point.

"Okay, see you soon." Jazz hung up. Danny slowly set the phone back on the hook.

"Something about a ghost, huh?" Danny said to himself. He looked in the direction of Chloe's room. "I think it's about time I found out what her little business trip was about." He got up and stormed off in the direction of her room.

8888888

Poor Sam. Sorry all you Sam fans, but I don't know if she'll make it through. She might though. You never know. I don't have anything else to say about the chapter, but there is one thing I'd like to say. For everyone who has read Is Perfect Really Perfect and What is Perfect, there is a link to a picture of Chloe Elric on my profile. Also, as soon as my friend's scanner gets to working again, I'll put up my picture of Chloe Masters in her human form. Just keep an eye on my profile, and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Until next time, see ya!

Thanks to Lateraina Wolf for the majority of the ideas for this chapter.


	12. Betrayal

Yay! I've got haters! You're all looking at me funny now, aren't you? Everyone knows that every good story has someone that hates it. My strange philosophy. Also, I think some people are missing where it says AU in the summary. It does not have to follow the show. If I want Vlad and Jack to be related, they will be. If I want Vlad to have a daughter, he will. So I refuse to listen to any reviews mentioning that. I won't delete them, but I won't bother mentioning this again. I agree that everyone is entitled to his or her opinion, but what seems to be happening is that they read the summary, see that Vlad is Danny's uncle, and come send me a mean review. At least read the story if you're going to review it. That's really all I wanted to say. Enjoy! If you don't, tough luck. I never told you that you had to read it.

88888888

Danny stormed into Chloe's room without even knocking. No one was there. She wasn't there at all, not even invisible. Danny checked to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere before leaving. He stopped a ghost that was floating by.

"Where is Chloe?" Danny asked, his anger seeping into the question.

The ghost tried to cover his fear with fake bravery. "She's in the attic," he said with a slight tremble.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Er, yes," the ghost said bravely. Danny headed in the direction of the attic. The ghost waited for Danny to walk out of sight before letting out a relieved sigh. He chuckled nervously to himself. "I think."

Danny climbed the stairs to the dark attic remembering to grab a flashlight first. He turned it on as he stepped on to the newest layer of dust. It flew up as it had done the previous time. He slowly scanned the room for Chloe. He heard soft crying coming from somewhere near the back. He followed the sound, wondering why anyone would by crying in a cold, dark attic. Chloe soon came into view.

She was sitting on the dusty floor with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She was sobbing softly, but her eyes told she had been for a while. Her left hand wrapped around her knees while her right held a photo. Danny edged closer to see it, and his anger dissipated momentarily.

The photo looked like a typical happy family photo. The background held a clear blue sky and trees that had just recently begun to bloom. On the left was a younger Vlad. He was smiling. He didn't look evil in the least. He looked like a normal happy father. Next to him stood a woman holding a black-haired toddler. She had long black hair that was pulled into a tight braid. She had silver eyes with blue specks, and she was smiling. It seemed like the perfect family.

Chloe looked up at Danny with teary eyes. Her eyes were tired and her face tear-streaked. She sniffed and set the picture down. She turned her gaze down to her feet. She started picking at a patch of dried mud on her shoe and waited for Danny to say something.

"I heard you took a trip," Danny said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah," Chloe said quietly without looking up.

"Where to?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Amity Park?"

Silence.

"To visit Sam?"

Silence.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe said quietly. She was trembling slightly.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I haven't done anything!" She was starting to cry.

"Then why cry?"

"Please! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I? I trusted you, and you turned your back on me."

"Listen, it wasn't me! It was-"

"Stop hiding behind your lies! I know it was you!"

"Danny, I swear I'm telling the truth! I didn't do anything! It was-"

She stopped. She could place the blame on anyone. Danny had numerous enemies who wanted revenge for something. It would easily be believed that any one of them attacked Sam. But which one to choose?

"It was-" She hesitated. "Me."

"You attacked Sam just because you couldn't beat me? You'll be lucky to be able to breathe when I'm done with you!"

Danny held Chloe against the wall. She still avoided eye contact. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It was the only way to get you away from here. It was a mistake to make you come here. I'm sorry. I deserve to die after what I've done to you. I'm so sorry!"

Danny's grip loosened. Chloe fell to the floor and sent dust flying up. Tears were flowing freely down her face now. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with puffy eyes. He smiled at her. Suddenly, his eyes flashed bright. He grabbed his head as if in pain. Light flickered around his wrists. Two green bracelets flickered into sight.. Chloe gasped.

"I thought Dad took those off weeks ago! Now everything makes sense," Chloe said finally realizing what was going on. Danny's eyes glowed red. Chloe drew a short breath. "I gotta get outta here!"

Dust went flying as she sprinted past Danny. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, nearly tripping halfway, and jumping the last three.

"Gotta…find…Dad," she panted as she ran through the halls looking for Vlad. She rounded a corner and only barely missed plowing into him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Vlad questioned her as she caught her breath.

"Why are those bracelets still on Danny?" Chloe panted hurriedly. Vlad didn't respond, and Chloe's fears were realized. "You-you're controlling him? But I thought-You said you wanted him to stay on his own free will."

"Honestly child, do you really believe that Daniel would stay here of his own free will?" Vlad said sounding annoyed. "He is in my complete control now. Isn't it wonderful?"

Chloe looked with betrayed eyes at the man that she had once been happy was her father, but did not have time to speak as Danny appeared behind her. His eyes glowed blood red. He was completely taken over by darkness and looked ready to kill.

"Correction," Vlad said worriedly," he _was_ in my control."

8888888

That was an exciting chapter, don't you think? Guess what! This story is getting very close to the end. Yep, yep, yep. Disappointing to some, but I have a really cool ending planned out. If anyone wants a sneak peak, email me and I'll send it to you as soon as I get the chance. I can't promise when that'll be, but it will be before the end of the story. Be warned though that the sneak peak might give away some important parts. I don't know, I have written it yet. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and have a nice day!


	13. The Final Battle

This story is getting near the end. After this one, there will be one, possibly two if I feel like it, more chapters. I can't believe it's ending so soon but I can't write long stories to save my life. When the story is finished, I am going to put up the uninterrupted version at the end. Basically, it's the whole story without the author's notes and chapter breaks. Also, read the end author's note for details on upcoming stories, but I'm sure right now all you wanna do is read this chapter. Enjoy.

8888888

Last time

"Honestly child, do you really believe that Daniel would stay here of his own free will?" Vlad said sounding annoyed. "He is in my complete control now. Isn't it wonderful?"

Chloe looked with betrayed eyes at the man that she had once been happy was her father, but did not have time to speak as Danny appeared behind her. His eyes glowed blood red. He was completely taken over by darkness and looked ready to kill.

"Correction," Vlad said worriedly, "he _was_ in my control."

8888888

"Now's not the time for jokes, Dad," Chloe said with a tremble.

"Who's joking?" Vlad asked slightly worried, slightly amused.

"Uh-oh, that's not good."

Danny was now growing inpatient as his victims ignored him. He flexed his fingers as they began glowing. His mind was enshrouded with darkness, and all he knew was that he wanted to destroy the one who had made himlike this and anyone else who stood in his way.

"I believe we have more important matters at the moment," Vlad said glancing at Danny.

"Okay," Chloe said. "You fight him, and I'll go outside and wait for his parents so I can explain to them that their son is half ghost and was being controlled by another half ghost but is now completely out of control."

"Didn't you just say that this isn't the time for jokes?" Vlad asked.

"Who's joking?" Chloe said mocking Vlad. She began walking away. "You fight him. I want no part of this."

"That is not how I trained you," Vlad said angrily.

"I am not your attack dog!" Chloe shouted. "I am your daughter, and he is my cousin and friend! I am not going to fight him!"

Suddenly, a ghost ray flew through the air and hit Chloe in the stomach. She flew through the wall into the library. She hit one of the tall shelves and books rained down on her. She sat up painfully with a book on top of her head.

"And now I will," she said angrily as she went ghost and quickly flew from the pile, the book falling off. She phased through the wall and flew at Danny at top speed.

Vlad calmly went ghost as Chloe flew by. Before Vlad had even joined the fight, Danny shot a ghost ray and sent them both flying through the roof. Chloe landed hard on the ground while Vlad floated above the mansion, soon joined by Danny.

Chloe sat up, but instead of rejoining the fight, watched with amusement as Vlad dodged blast after blast while trying to regain control of Danny. Danny blasted Vlad hard and sent him flying.

"Break's over," Chloe said as she got up and flew to Danny. "Danny, how about you go back to normal now?" Chloe said as she dodged a blast from Danny. "You've had your fun so can you go back to being nice now?"

Danny blasted Chloe as Vlad rejoined the fight. He put up a shield as Danny bulleted him with his ghost ray. Chloe fell to the ground hard.

"I guess not," Chloe said as she fell unconscious.

"She hasn't fully recovered from her last fight with Daniel yet," Vlad said to himself as he dodged a blast. He returned the blast and the two continued to fight, evenly matched.

8888888

Chloe's eyes fluttered open slowly. She winced as she sat up. She looked around and gasped. The mansion was completely destroyed. Vlad and Danny were still fighting even though they could barely stay conscious.

"Ghost!"

Chloe immediately recognized the familiar call of Jack Fenton. She saw him running toward the destroyed mansion with one of his many weapons, Maddie following behind.

'What are they doing here so early?' Chloe thought. She looked down and saw she was in human form and realized she had been knocked out. She looked up and noticed the sun was starting to set. 'How long was I out?'

"I have you this time, Inviso-Bill!" Jack shouted. He readied his weapon, took aim…

"Oh no! Danny!" Chloe said to herself. She was running out of time to save Danny so she did the only thing she could.

"Stop!" she shouted to the Fentons. "That ghost is Danny!"

The Fentons immediately stopped. They turned to face Chloe, and realizing that she was injured, ran over to her. Maddie helped her into a comfortable sitting position while Jack questioned her.

"Did you just say that that ghost was Danny?" Jack asked. Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, and the other ghost is my dad," Chloe said. "All three of us, we're halfas. Half ghost, half human."

As the two let it absorb into their minds, hundreds of questions swarmed in their heads. One stood out far more than the rest.

"Why are they fighting?" Maddie asked.

"Dad has always wanted Danny to train under him, but he's kinda evil so Danny always said no so Dad has been controlling him, and for some reason, he lost control, and Danny became evil." Chloe said in one quick breath. The next question that stood out.

"How did you all become half ghost?" Maddie asked not letting Jack ask any questions.

"I was born a halfa, Dad became a halfa when Uncle Jack's ghost portal blew up in his face, and you'd have to ask Danny himself. I don't know all the details. I just know it had something to do with your ghost portal."

Before they could ask any more questions, a bright light started to shine. It grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding. They assumed it was a move from Vlad because the light had started in his direction. It kept getting brighter until Chloe thought she might never be able to see again, and then as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Spots danced in front of everyone's eyes, everyone but Vlad and Danny. The mansion was even worse off than a few seconds earlier, and lying among the rubble was Danny, human form and back to normal. Before they could even see properly again, everyone had run over to Danny to make sure he was okay.

Vlad was nowhere to be seen, and Chloe was the only one who noticed.

8888888

I'm not the greatest action writer, but I tried. Sorry if it sucked. Anyway, upcoming and old story info. First, I may not be getting my drawing of Chloe up anytime soon. One, my friend (the only friend I have with a scanner and a place to put the drawing) is refusing to scan it because it is Danny Phantom which she hates. Two, I lost it. Next, anyone reading my Fullmetal Alchemist story (What is Perfect), it is being discontinued for now due to writer's block. Now, for the Danny Phantom stuff. There is a slim chance, but still a chance, that there will be a sequel to this story. I haven't decided yet, but I am considering it. Next, there will be a story that will tell Chloe's history before she met Danny and before her mother died. Just keep your eyes open for a story called My Past, Present, and Future. It will probably be in a diary like format. (yes, even the toddler days. Just pretend she's a smart toddler.) There should be three chapters. One for past, one for present, and one for future. I don't know when I will begin a new idea so for right now, my stories will focus around My Uncle Vlad. And lastly, no one wanted to read the sneak peek. It's too late now. The first couple of paragraphs in the next chapter is the sneak peek. I know if it had been me reading this story, I definitely woulda read the sneak peek, but oh well. Now, this author's note is getting kinda long (that's why I'm putting up the uninterrupted version) so I'm going to say bye now. Sayonara!


	14. The End

Here it is, the final chapter! I've tried to stall, but it is time to end it. Maybe one day I will be able to write long stories, but for now, this is all you get. There is one thing before I begin though. My friend Lauren wants you to do something. Go to www (dot) magic1021fm (dot) com and click on magical weddings, then couples to vote for, and vote for the second couple - Mary Ellen Lane. It'll make her really happy if you do this for her. I'm serious, she was freaking out when I told her I was going to mention it to my reviewers. Okay, go do that, and read the final chapter of My Uncle Vlad.

Before I forget, no one read the sneak peek for this story, and I'm sure a few of you want to know what you missed out on so when you see 000 that's where it started, and when you see 000 again, that's where it ended. Okay, now on to the story.

Okay, this is a new message. I finally got to getting up a picture of Chloe. You can either look at the bottom of my profile page for the link of copy and paste this replacing the (dot) with periods: www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 28316661 Okay, there you go. I know it's picky about what shows up so I was careful. If it doesn't work, the link is in my profile.

888888888

000

"Danny," Maddie said. "Can you fly up and get the ectoplasm off the ceiling?"

"I will when I get home," Danny said. "I'm already late for school."

"Hurry up, Danny!" Chloe yelled from upstairs.

Danny ran up the stairs from the lab. Chloe was waiting for him. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why didn't I leave with Jazz?" she asked herself. "We're gonna have to fly to get there on time."

They walked past the television on their way out. They stopped to watch the bulletin.

"Although rumors are saying that the devastation of the Wisconsin home was caused by a ghost attack, there is no evidence of what really happened," the news reporter said. A picture of a demolished gold and green mansion flashed on the screen. "The owner of the mansion remains missing and investigations will continue-"

Chloe turned the TV off. She looked over at Danny and smiled.

"Come on," she said. "We're going to be late for school."

000

Danny refused to make eye contact. He nodded, went ghost, and flew through the ceiling. Chloe went ghost and struggled to catch up.

"It wasn't you fault, Danny," she said once she had caught up with him. "Dad should've never thought he could control you. I'm more to blame than anyone else. I should've never tried to get you there in the first place."

Danny nodded and cheered up a little as the school came into view. The two landed behind a dumpster and turned human just as the bell rang.

"Here's an idea," Chloe said. "How about we stop trying to find out whose fault it is and get to class before Mr. Lancer kills us."

"Sounds good to me," Danny said as they sprinted their way to class. They tried to slip into class unnoticed, but Mr. Lancer was waiting for them.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Masters, care to explain why you're late?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Alarm clock didn't go off," Danny said. Chloe couldn't help laughing as she thought of Danny's poor old alarm clock, wrapped in tape from being thrown at the wall times too numerous to count.

"Is something amusing about being late, Miss Masters?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Huh?" Chloe said startled back to reality. "Oh, uh, no."

"Good, now go take your seats."

Danny sat in the desk next to Tucker while Chloe sat in front of Danny. The desk in front of Tucker, Sam's desk, sat empty. Chloe avoided looking at it.

'How could I have done that?' Chloe thought. 'There must've been some other way to get Danny home. I feel so bad. I hope she'll forgive me though I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't. I hope she'll be all right.'

888888888

After class

"Chloe?"

"Huh, oh, what?"

"You've seemed a little distracted today," Danny said. "Is something wrong?"

"Other than Tucker hitting on me yesterday?" Chloe said jokingly.

They stopped at their lockers, Danny's and Chloe's conveniently next to each other. Tucker ran over to them, and the hope of a private conversation was lost.

"Hey guys!" Tucker said. "Check out the new PDA." He held it up for them to see.

"Tucker," Danny said," it looks exactly like your old one."

"You'd think that," Tucker said, "but this one is actually a quarter of an inch smaller."

"Right," Chloe said, "and this is special why?"

"Anyway," Danny said steering clear of a disaster conversation and heading right into another one, "we should go visit Sam after school."

"Umm, I can't," Chloe said. "I'm kinda busy later."

"You said that yesterday," Tucker said.

"Uh, I gotta go," Chloe said as she rushed off to second period.

"What's got into her?" Tucker asked.

"Er, I've got something to tell you," Danny said uneasily.

"What?"

"The ghost that, er, attacked Sam was, uh, it was…umm, Chloe."

"What?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"It's kind of a long story, but it ends with good intentions."

"Does Sam know that's who attacked her?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that's why Chloe doesn't want to go."

"We should take her anyway. Do you think Sam will be really upset?"

888888888

later

"Why did you bring her?"

"Sam," Danny said, "she's sorry. I told you what happened."

"How can you be so sure she was telling the truth?" Sam asked angrily. "She's not the most honest person in the world."

"Maybe I should just leave," Chloe said quietly.

"First, we make some sort of truce," Danny said.

"I've got one!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Let's hear it," Danny said.

"Okay," Tuck said. "You two don't have to be friends, but you have to get along. You have to at least be able to put up with each other in the same room. No fighting."

Chloe and Sam looked at each other for a second before coming to a silent agreement.

"Deal," they said together as they shook on it.

"Tucker said something smart for once," Danny said.

"Thanks," Tucker said. There was silence for a moment. "Hey!" Everyone laughed.

888888888

2 weeks later

Sam was released from the hospital and was doing a lot better. She had, amazingly, become very good friends with Chloe. Danny and Tucker were still shocked that they had even started talking to each other.

Danny and Chloe were walking home after a movie night at Sam's house. Chloe was skipping along happily, having finally gotten her revenge on Tucker for hitting on her every other day.

"Should you really be so happy about pouring a large soda on Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Why? Do you think I could've done more?"

"That's not really what I meant."

"If you thought that was good, wait till you see what I have planned next."

"I think he gets it now."

"We'll see." Chloe smiled her evil smile.

"I guess we will," laughed Danny.

They walked up the steps to the front door and walked inside laughing. They never noticed the ghost watching them.

8888888888

That's it. It's over. If you don't like the ending, blame Lauren. She told me just to stop writing cuz I couldn't think of an ending. Things to note. Keep an eye out for My Past, Present, and Future. I plan on getting that up sometime soon. There will be more info in the first chapter of it. Also, do you want me to put up the uninterrupted version (info in last chapter) or not? Your choice. I will if you want me to. Last, don't forget to vote for Lauren's thing. I believe that's about all. I'll see you in the next story. Thanks for being such great reviewers. Bye! And just because I can't believe this is the last time I'll say it in this story, I'll say it again. Bye! Bye! Bye!


End file.
